


Drabbles

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Better Than I Know Myself - Adam Lambert (Music Video), Never Close Our Eyes - Adam Lambert (Music Video)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Community: glam_100, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experience, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vampires, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for <a href="http://glam-100.livejournal.com/">glam_100</a> and other things. Will feature multiple characters, pairings, and concepts.</p><p>Latest: Adam/Sauli, and the prompt "Ink"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**  
_Written for[Glam 100 Prompt #001: On The Bus (no sex)](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/1461.html)_   
**

**Title:** Before and After White and Gray  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R, 100  
 **Warning(s):** Angst, injuries, near-death-experience  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to [](http://inoru-no-hoshi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**inoru_no_hoshi**](http://inoru-no-hoshi.dreamwidth.org/) for the preread. :*

Everything was white, and nothing hurt.

Adam gaped. Only the crumpled bus rendered whole in white. No wounds, no pain, _nobody_. Except... "Am I—"

"Your heart stopped." His shadow—his fucking _shadow_ —pointed where the rod had pierced his chest. "You've lost lot of blood." That shirt should've been red-soaked gray, not white. "But not yet."

He swallowed bile, closing his eyes so he couldn't _see_. "Will I?"

"If you want."

"I have a choice?"

"Everyone has a choice. Whether it matters..." It hummed thoughtfully for an everlasting moment, then whispered, "Adam. Open your eyes."

He did.

Everything hurt.

 **Title:** Making Unreality  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam, Luna Lovegood  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13, 100  
 **Warning(s):** _Harry Potter_ crossover, language  
 **Author's notes:** Because the other one I wrote made my heart go "Ow." Thanks again to [](http://inoru-no-hoshi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**inoru_no_hoshi**](http://inoru-no-hoshi.dreamwidth.org/) for the preread.  <3

"What are you doing up there?"

"Looking for nargles!" Adam squinted at the blonde, British woman atop his bus. What the fuck? Marbles, maybe? That didn't make sense, either, until she added, "Lost mine."

 _Seriously_ , he thought. _Saying_ it would've been mean; fuck knew how she'd react. "You need to get down, or—"

"Found 'em!" She slipped something into a jar, too tiny to see, then tucked it into her canvas bag. "Wouldn't want them stealing anything important, Mr. Lambert. Very sneaky creatures, nargles."

Before he could reply, she was gone, and a note fell from above.

 _It **was** real_.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
_Written for[Glam 100 Prompt #001: On The Bus (no sex)](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/1461.html)_   
**

**Title:** Separation  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam, Terrance, underlying Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG, 100  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** This is too addictive, and I've always wanted to play with Terrance. Preread by [](http://inoru-no-hoshi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**inoru_no_hoshi**](http://inoru-no-hoshi.dreamwidth.org/).

"This touring thing was a lot easier when I was single."

Terrance replies with a wistful smile, and sighing softly, Adam leans against him, grateful when he's pulled into an embrace. "You'll see him in a few weeks," Terrance says, and kisses his head.

"In _forever_." His tea's too hot, mug brightly painful against his palms. He drinks anyway, carefully swallowing. "I feel like I did when..." When his bed was empty, Sauli an ocean away, Adam sleeplessly pacing a too-large house instead of a tight, confining bus.

" _Weeks_ ," Terrance insists, pulling Adam closer. "And until then, you got hugs."


	3. Chapter 3

**  
_Written for[Glam 100 Prompt #001: On The Bus (no sex)](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/1461.html)_   
**

**Title:** The End of...  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam, Allison  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R, 100  
 **Warning(s):** Zombie apocalypse, language, open ending  
 **Author's notes:** Looked over by **writingtrinity** , then edited again after. >_>

Adam hated guns, even with a pathetic-looking pistol clenched in hand. He huddled with Allison in the cramped space between his bed and the apocalypse, hoping to protect her as the bus rumbled on and the mob grew nearer, the motherfucking _zombies_ so fucking close. He clutched Alli tighter as she screamed and sobbed, and whispered, "It'll be okay, baby girl," against her ear.

"We're not gonna make it," she choked out.

"We will," he insisted, not believing, and kissed the top of her hair, still sopping wet and soapy from the shower she'd fled. Maybe...

Then somewhere, glass exploded.


	4. Chapter 4

**  
_Written for[Glam 100 Prompt #001: On The Bus (no sex)](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/1461.html)_   
**

**Title:** Patience of Discovery  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Cam/Allison  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R, 100  
 **Warning(s):** Age difference?  
 **Author's notes:** Thank you to **aislinntlc** for the beta.  <3

Allison giggles, and it's nervous, unfamiliar. "I don't know if I'm ready for that yet."

Cam nods, pulling back, accepting. Allison's so young, bold strength still fragile and new. Although Cam loves the curves of her body and the brilliance of her smile, she loves _Allison_ more. "No hurry," she says, tracing the arch of bare shoulder with her fingertips. Time is on their side, clocks still slower than the turn of tires underneath their feet. This world is theirs, this tiny bunk, _everything_. "We'll wait."

Allison relaxes against her, smiling shyly, and Cam tries to kiss the fear away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Written for[Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) Challenge #005: Vampires_

 **Title:** Blood-Burn   
**Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R (100)  
 **Warning(s):** Sexual implications  
 **Author's notes:** Thanks to **aislinntlc** for the beta!  <3

Fangs ghost over vulnerable skin, and his head falls back, nerves craving pleasure-pain that doesn't come. Instead, hot, beautiful, _perfect_ words caress his neck, his cock, his soul, each dirty and full of promises. "Yes," Adam whispers, burning blood coiling tight in his belly. God, he fucking _needs_ this, needs the harsh prick of teeth and the heady rush of power draining his life and giving it back. " _Please_."

"No." Sauli smiles, and licks a broad swipe up his throat, then pulls away. "The guests."

Adam slumps against the wall, careful not to crush his elaborately-styled hair, and sighs.

Later.


	6. Chapter 6

_Written for[Glam 100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) Prompt: #005 - Vampires_

 **Title:** Black Eyes and Quiet Smiles  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Liz/Tommy  
 **Rating (Word Count):** R-ish (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** TY to [](http://inoru-no-hoshi.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**inoru_no_hoshi**](http://inoru-no-hoshi.dreamwidth.org/) for the preread/beta. :*

She's never drawn to bad boys, never compelled by the mysteries hidden in black eyes and quiet smiles. But Tommy is friendly and sweet beneath the darkness, and something pulls Liz to him, something deeper than music and beauty and lust. Something _primal_.

Then, as she traces the macabre patterns inked into pale, cold skin, she knows. "You're—"

"I'm not gonna hurt you," he says, brushing the hair from her naked shoulder with rough fingertips. She arches her head back, baring her neck. Waiting.

Her heart would have never wanted this last night, but tonight, her soul craves _more_.


	7. Chapter 7

_Written for Glam 100 prompt #006 -[you'd be calling out my name](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/43695.html) in October_

 **Title:** Distance (Makes the Heart Grow Desperate)  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** NC-17 (100)  
 **Warning(s):** Porn...with kinda a wistful ending /o\  
 **Author's notes:** Unbeta'd this time.

"Adam," Sauli's voice hitched, " _please_."

"That's right. I'd drag my tongue over your hole, and you'd be _begging_ for more, you'd be calling out my name like I'm your God because you'd want so much it _hurts_. And finally, I'd give in. Give you what you _need_ —"

Sauli's cry hit like a punch to the chest, pained and lost and fucking _perfect_ as he came, taking Adam's high with him. Heaving a sigh, Adam stroked himself off, listening to Sauli's ragged breathing and wanting _more_ himself.

"Miss you," he murmured, so soft Sauli wouldn't hear.

This tour would never end.

 

 _Written for Glam 100 prompt #017 -[Separation](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/79356.html)_

 **Title:** Between Two Lungs  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Pretend this says something clever. :3 Title taken from the Florence + the Machine song.

Tough flesh comes apart beneath freshly-dried nails, careful hands revealing delicate fruit that smells like summer light. It reminds him of Sauli—most bright things do. Vibrant, happy, part of their whole, whether separate or together. Better with the outside stripped away, sweet heart laid bare and open. Beautiful.

"You're beautiful," Adam whispers, chest so love-tight he can barely breathe.

Sauli smiles, tapping a plump segment against Adam's lips. "So are you," he says, then pops the fruit into his own mouth instead, laughing.

Adam laughs, too, spell broken, then pulls him close and steals a kiss that tastes like tangerines.


	8. Chapter 8

Written for Glam 100 Prompt #27: [Communicating Without Words](http://glam-100.livejournal.com/104033.html)

 **Title:** Cocked and Ready  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** NC-17 (100 words)  
 **Warning(s):** Supply closet blowjob \:D/  
 **Author's notes:** Yeah, porn. Just porn.

"Bad idea!" Adam said, as Sauli dragged him into a supply closet by his tie. They were surrounded by people—important people. With _cameras_. Not the time...

But Sauli's mouth was already on him, hot and tight and perfect. And he made these _noises_ , looked at Adam like he was the _perfect_ piece of ass, swallowed him whole.

Adam bit his lip, clenched his fists around the shelf digging into his back, hoped like hell he'd stay quiet.

Then, Sauli nudged a finger in his hole, and Adam shouted as he came.

Sauli laughed. Adam decided his boyfriend was a genius.


	9. Chapter 9

All for [glam_100](http://glam-100.livejournal.com) Prompt #28: Unfortunate Circumstances

 **Title:** #woops  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13ish (100 words)  
 **Warning(s):** None, really   
**Author's notes:** *scribbles shapes that look vaguely note-like here*

The wineglass turned over, and Adam gaped in horror as a deep red stain spread across his shirt and jeans.

"Oops." Looking innocent as could be, Sauli picked up the overturned glass and set it aside. "I guess we are going to have to cancel and spend the night naked now."

"We don't have—"

Sauli showed him a dark drop on his own shirt, so small no one would notice. "Clearly, neither of us can be trusted with clothing tonight."

Adam studied his ruined clothes. "Clearly." He looked up at Sauli and grinned. "I didn't like this outfit much anyway."

 **Title:** Dog Daze  
 **Pairing/Characters:** LightAdam and DarkAdam  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Surely this can't end well...

Wet bootprints on his floor were, unfortunately, unsurprising. Finding DarkAdam down there, too, feeding a scrawny brown fluffball...

"Oh my _God!_ " LightAdam squealed. "Aww!"

DarkAdam scowled, and fed the puppy the last bite of a sandwich. "She's mine."

That was _too_ cute. "Why did you—"

"It's raining. Duh. Even _I_ couldn't leave the bitch out there." DarkAdam scratched her head, giving LightAdam a defiant glare. "Problem?"

"No way! She's adorable!" LightAdam reached toward her. She snarled. He jerked his hand away. "I take that back."

"She doesn't like you either." DarkAdam smirked, and let her lick his fingers. "Good girl."

 **Title:** This Fuckery of an Apocalypse  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Pre-Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Warning(s):** Zombie apocalypse AU...but somehow not horrifying  
 **Author's notes:** IDEK, tbh.

Adam doesn't usually get rescued. Then, it happens.

It's kinda hot.

"Thanks." He shakes off the bloody broken glass—carefully. He's made it too far to turn undead now.

"No problem." His savior has an accent. Gorgeous, tiny, an _accent?_ Adam's in trouble. "None of the blood is yours, right?"

Adam gives him a love-struck smile, then catches himself. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Sorry." What's he _doing?_ It's the apocalypse, and he's a teenager again? "I'm Adam! Thanks for saving me!" Somehow, he doesn't add, _Please be gay?_

The guy smiles back, looking charmed. "Sauli."

Yeah, Adam's fucked. (Hopefully literally, eventually.)


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Hot and Cold  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam, Terrance - friendship  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13, (2 x 100)  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Author's notes:** Tourfic fluff about sick boys. Written for glam_100 prompt #43: Heat.

Adam wasn't a _child_. He just had a cold. Everyone needed _sleep_ , not him begging them to cuddle his lonely ass.

He was already shaking Terrance awake.

Terrance grumbled, but stopped when he saw Adam's face. "You look _bad_. Can't sleep?"

Adam's reply was lost to another coughing fit.

"That answers that." Terrance got up from his bunk and hauled Adam into his arms. Adam didn't resist. " _Damn_. You're burning up."

"Feel like shit." Adam clung on, exhausted. "Wanted someone—"

"Shh." Terrance kissed Adam's cheek and carried Adam to bed. "I've got you."

Terrance stayed. Adam didn't have to ask.

-

"I got you sick." Adam dragged Terrance into his hotel room, ignoring all protests, and pushed him on the bed. "Soup, tea, tissues, or everything?"

"I don't—"

"'Everything' it is!" Adam microwaved a mug of water, then called room service for soup.

Terrance tried to escape. And got caught.

"Don't even." Adam glared, and jabbed a finger toward the bed. "I'm an expert Jewish mother hen. I'll tie you to that fucking bed, sit on you, and _feed you_ if I have to."

Terrance didn't sit. Adam crossed his arms, and glared harder. "Bed. Now."

Finally, Terrance relented. Wise choice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Melted  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG (100)  
 **Warning(s):** ~~Not-serious talk of murder?~~ None  
 **Author's notes:** *slips in at last minute* For glam_100 prompt #43: Heat

"I'm an overcooked noodle." Adam sprawled across the bed, wet and naked from their cold shower, still sick from the heat. "Can we teleport to Finland?"

"They'll find somewhere else soon." Sauli flopped down beside him. "I hope."

Amazing hotel. Luxurious room. Perfect for a tiny vacation.

Hottest day of the year. Citywide blackout.

"Kill me."

"That means moving. No. I am Melted Sauli. Find another murderer."

Finally, Adam's assistant texted: _new place 4 u! car waiting! :)_ The _:)_ made Adam consider homicide himself.

"Leaving means moving, too," Sauli said, "doesn't it?"

With no elevator.

"Sauli, _please_ kill me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Getting Better (If We Want It To)  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Pre-Adam/Sauli  
 **Rating (Word Count):** PG-13 (100)  
 **Warning(s):** References to withdrawal from mind-controlling medications in a dystopian society  
 **Author's notes:** Set in the NCOE vid 'verse. For glam_100 prompt #49: "Rumor has it"

"You help people live again?"

Sauli's like many others. He's trembling from withdrawal as the gray numbness of those fucking pills burns away, hoping liberation's worth the agony, seeking something Adam's never sure he gives.

"I try." Smiling, Adam lifts his leopard-print sleeve, offering proof of his identity. _Everyone_ knows the World's Most Wanted's tattoos. "Evil, I know."

"You have freckles and a pretty smile. You cannot be evil."

"Grr!" Adam claws at Sauli, and as they laugh, Adam offers a hug, though nobody's ever accepted. Sauli does, and clings like Adam's everything he needs.

Maybe Adam needs him, too.


	13. Chapter 13

For Glam 100 Prompt #054: Ink

 **Title:** Cartography  
**Pairing/Characters:** Adam/Sauli  
**Rating (Word Count):** PG-13/R-ish (100)  
**Warning(s):** None  
**Author's notes:** It's entirely possible that I've listened to "Map" a few too many times. Or something.  (Also, completely unrelated note--if you haven't heard about it, I'm co-modding [Happy Bertidays](http://happybertidays.dreamwidth.org/), an Adam fandom end-of-the-year holiday exchange. Sign-ups are open until October 26, and you don't need a Dreamwidth account to sign up. :) /shameless promotion)

Dark ink swirls in the brush's wake, pursuing every freckle, tracing lines only he has memorized on this warm canvas of skin. He's done Sauli's makeup a thousand times, surrounded those vibrant eyes with deep black and shimmering hues, slicked full lips with gloss, wrecked it all with sex. Why not paint the rest?

"What are you drawing?" Sauli asks, struggling to see.

"A map." Adam drags the brush over a nipple, and blows on the wet ink until Sauli moans and shudders. Laughing, he draws a heart on Sauli's chest, and steals a kiss from Sauli's lips, smudging everything.


End file.
